One Plus One Equals Three
by Cgarcia555
Summary: Sequel to Three becomes Two Parkers Pregnant


**One plus one equals three**

Sequel to Three becomes Two. So you might want to read that one first.

I've had someone ask me to continue that, just a little bit so I'm going to give it a try.

Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.

Parker and Elliot were getting more acquainted with each other as a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend, rather than just housemates or teammates. But it had taken some time. Plus a little consideration on each other's parts. More Parker's part than Elliott's. As Elliot understood Parker's quirks and tolerated all her craziness in everything. Even though that probably was because he was always in love with Parker. So he had watched her from afar as opposed to up close. So he knew all her quirks and what they meant. After they had been going out for a while, out to dinner, out to jump off of buildings, out to ride on horses and just out to sit on the back deck and look at the night sky and watch the vegetables grow in the backyard. They were quite content with life the way it was, just the two of them. No Hardison, no Sophie, no Nate. They did speak to them and see them now and then but they weren't there every day, not like they had been before. Parker and Hardison had broken up close to two years ago Elliot and Parker had been together ever since then. First as housemates, then the rest of that time, close to a year now, they were a couple. With their one year anniversary coming up Parker really didn't know what she should get Eliot. They had promised not to get either each other gifts. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. She loves presents, Elliot knew that and she knew he would be getting her a gift and since he was going to get her one, she wanted to give him one. Now she knew the first year anniversary was paper of course. She remember that from when Sophie and Nate had come to visit on their first anniversary. But did she want to get Elliot money? No, she didn't want to do that. Maybe a book that he been wanting? That might be OK. She was really torn. Then she remembered that little thing that she use the other day that came in a box. Plus the box was made out of paper. That settles it. She would get him one of those and let him figure it out. That way she didn't have to try and figure out how to tell him that one plus one equals three. You know because he would think she was really crazy but it is, it really is three.

Because Parker was going to have a baby. It was no longer just going to be Parker and Elliot. It is going to be Parker, Elliot and a baby, that makes three. So she went to the store and got a new box with a new stick inside, and she wrapped it up nice and pretty with bows and everything. When their anniversary came Elliot cooked for them a very nice romantic dinner with wine, mood music and candles. He made her favorite dessert too of course. Cake and ice cream. She mixed them all together. Mashing the cake then mashing the ice cream and then mix them all together. Elliot made a scowl at her, then a horrified look at the end results, but that's what Parker likes, so then, that's what Parker got. His philosophy was, if Parker wants it, then Parker gets it. No questions asked. He'd like to think that Parker felt the same way about him, but he'd yet to test it. After dinner and dessert we're done and then the dishes and kitchen all nice and tidied, they went in the living room. They picked out a movie the other night that they were going to watch tonight. Parker wanted to watch "look who's talking". With the babies in it. She hoped that might soften him up a little bit. But Elliot really wasn't into that movie, but like he'd said, what Parker wants Parker gets. Then while they were watching the movie Parker said "oh I got you a present" and Elliott said "we weren't supposed to get presents for each other Parker". But she just said "it's not much just a little thing and it's as much for me as it is for you. But you get to open it and then I'll use it." Elliot just shook his head in laughter," so you got me an anniversary present that you're going to use. All right give it here. I'll open it." He chuckled as he took the ribbon off. Then he saw what was in the wrapping paper, what the box was and he looked up at Parker. "Are you for real? Are you trying to tell me something here?"She just looked at him with a little smile and a little I'm not sure you're gonna like this look on her face at the same time. "I am. Yeah I am" she said. "I already used one the other day. It said yes, but I can use it again just to make sure." That's when Eliot went to her and scooped her up in his arms. Then said "no honey, you don't need to use it again. If it said yes once, no point in making it say yes twice. We'll save this one for the next baby." That sentence made Parker so happy she almost cried. The tears were welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. Elliot told her "you made me a very happy man today Parker. When you told me you loved me it was the happiest day of my life. Now the day you told me we're going to have a baby is now the happyiest day of my life. Yet, I imagine that the day our baby is born will also be the happiest day of my life. I can tell that with you, I'm going to have a lot more happiest days." Then Elliot told Parker "I got you a gift too, even though we weren't supposed to get one. I was going to wait and give it to you tomorrow because we weren't supposed to get each other a gift. But since you got this wonderful gift for me, I'll go ahead and give my gift to you." Parker just sat there with anticipation on her face. After all, you know Parker does love presents. Elliot gave her present to her, it was a small box and when she opened it and she looked at him he was down on one knee and said "Parker will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me?" This time she couldn't hold the tears back. Now he had made her the happiest woman in the world. She gave him a hug, as he stood up she jumped in his arms wrapped her legs around his waist and said "YES!" that's all she could say because his lips were on hers in a very passionate kiss.

The next morning they slept in. At least slept in for them. Eliot got up first. After showering he went to make breakfast. When it was done he put it on a bed tray and carried it into the bedroom. Planning on surprising Parker with breakfast in bed. But when he got there Parker was gone. Then he heard her in the bathroom. Looks like morning sickness is starting already, he thought.

Setting the tray down, he went to her. Seeing her hunched over the toilet bowl, he lent down, then held her hair back for her. When he felt she was done he wet a cloth for her and handed it to her.

"I made breakfast for you, if you want anything." He said. "I'll wait for you at the table." Then left her to clean herself up.

When she came out, she sat on the edge of the table by Eliot and took a piece of toast. "I think this will do for now" she said. "Maybe later I can eat something. But right now, I just can't"

Eliot really understood why she didn't want to eat right now so he didn't push it. But he also knew she needed to eat more than her normal, which was a lot sometime, because of the baby. He'd just have to keep an eye on her.

He wonder how he hadn't noticed her condition before. It had to be because he overlooked a few things. She'd thrown up in the afternoon for a few days. They had figured she had a virus when it stopped.

She was a little more tired than usual too. But again they had figured it was due to the virus they thought she had. Well I guess morning sickness doesn't mean just mornings. Boy he had a lot of things to learn and not a lot of time to learn them in.

So they made an appointment with a doctor to get Parker checked first. Parker was a nervous wreck waiting to be called at the doctors office. However Eliot managed to get her calm enough to get through it. She was healthy, so was the baby was the result of the visit. Parker now knew she'd be going to visit the doctor regularly. Something she really didn't like. She'd have to talk with Eliot on this matter. That didn't work in her favor. But he at least said he'd go with her every time she went.

Next they had to tell the team. But Parker was ahead of him on that. She'd told every one to be at the apartment this afternoon. She hadn't said why, just to be there. So even though Nate and Sophie weren't right around the corner they came, expecting the worst.

Eliot had prepared dinner in advance so they had time to visit. Even though he doubted he would be the center of their visit.

Everyone got there at the same time. After greeting we're done and everyone was seated Eliot asked Nate how things were going with their globe trotting? Nate said "well, then looked at Sophie and said I think we might be through with that for now. Looking more into getting settled down like normal people again." This is when Sophie jumped in saying "Parker you asked us all to be here. We're here. Why are we here? Please tell us."

Parker looked at Eliot then started to cry. Causing Sophie to gasp and put her hand over her mouth. Thinking the worst again. Eliot put his arm around Parker and whispered to her "I'll tell them." She just nodded her head. He looked up at three sets of eyes that held dread in them. He knew they were thinking something bad was going on with Parker crying. So he didn't keep them waiting, he just simply said "Parkers pregnant and we're getting married."

Now Sophie was crying. Hugging Parker, congratulating them both and talking a mile a minute about arrangements for both events. Nate simply said "What? How? Never mind! We need to drink to celebrate this" Hardison said "Hell yeah man. Maybe more than one! Of course we got to get grape juice for momma there." Then chuckled and said "If you thought you had your hands full before, you just wait! Gonna be fun watching you go through this" and then laughed again. Eliot glared at him and said "I'm glad I will be a source of amusement for you Hardison!" After a while everything settled down and Eliot got out the bottle of champagne and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice and poured a glass for everyone. Setting the tray of glasses on the coffee table in the living room he passed them out to everyone. Sophie commented "shouldn't Parker be drinking something else?" She hadn't seen Eliot pour the drinks. Eliot brought out the bottle of Parkers drink to show her that Parker wasn't breaking any rules.

Sophie said "I'll drink that too then. I don't want Parker to be the only one drinking it. Wouldn't be fair." Eliot shrugged his shoulder and poured one for her too.

After everyone had drank to the baby and them being engaged they sat and talked. Before long it was time for dinner. Eliot was putting everything on the table when something dawned on him. He froze mid step. Everyone was seated already and looked at him with a puzzled look. Eliot looked at Nate, then at Sophie. Then he smiled. But he didn't say anything. So everyone still wondered what had just happened. But Nate knew, and now he knew that Eliot knew their secret.

When dinner was done, Eliot poured champagne once more, plus two glasses of juice. When he had passed them out he looked to Nate and said "your turn!" Nate simply smile and said " I knew you had figured it out. So okay, here we go. Sophie is pregnant!" Parker gasped at this and hugged Sophie as hard as she could! Laughing and crying at the same time. Then said "I'm so happy for you guy, but I'm really glad that I don't have to do this alone, by myself."

With that everyone chuckled then drank their drinks to congratulate the second baby to join the team. Eliot then turned to Hardison and asked "you got anything to tell the group?" Hardison jumped up and said "he'll no man! I ain't got nothing to tell y'all, not getting hitched, not having no babies either!" Everyone laughed at his hysterical response.

After a while everyone was relaxing in the living room and just visiting some of the more crazy jobs they had done.

It then hit Parker, she was now officially retired. There would be only two more jobs for her to do. Take care of Eliot and their baby or babies. Eliot noticed the change in Parker but didn't say anything for now. He'd let her tell them what it was in her own time.

By the end of the evening Sophie had arranged a wedding, a baby shower for two, and getting a home for them both out in the country where it wasn't so populated. They would need their privacy of course. Eliot just nodded and went along with everything she said. Knowing Parker wouldn't want half of the things Sophie had suggested for them.

The next morning Parker asked Eliot "Can we just go to some chapel and say I Do? We don't want a big wedding do we?"

Eliot chuckled and replied "We can do what ever you want darlin. Sophie might be upset but it's not her wedding now is it?" Parker smiled and shook her head. No it wasn't Sophie's wedding she thought. Then Parker suggested that they grab a flight to Vegas to get married in one of them chapels they have there.

By that afternoon Eliot had managed to reign in Sophie on not having the wedding she wanted and then had Hardison arrange plane tickets for everyone to fly to vegas that evening. Eliot and Parker would be married before the end of the day. He couldn't be happier than he was right now, and Parker was just glowing. She had a smile on her face that could have been painted on. It never went away. She was one very happy girl.

They'd decided on going to the first chapel they saw. But it was a drive through chapel. Well maybe the second one they saw. That one was the Elvis one. It would do. They went in and Sophie drug Parker into a private room. There she managed to get makeup on her and get her into a wedding dress. Parker was planning on just wearing her normal black outfit. Sophie simply told her if I don't get a real wedding, I do at least get a real wedding dress, and veil. What they didn't know was that Nate was doing the same with Eliot. By now Nate knew his wife very well. She would be dolling up Parker and totally forgetting about Eliot. So that became his job. Get Eliot ready for a not real, real wedding.

Eliot and Hardison stood at the front of the chapel as first Sophie came down the aisle, and then Nate walked Parker down the aisle. When Eliot saw her his breath was taken away. She looked so beautiful. Hardison had to grab him to make sure he didn't fall. He had tears of joy in his eyes. Parker looked so happy he just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

Parker was shaking as she and Nate walked down the aisle. She walked faster than most do. But to hell with the rules. She wanted to get to Eliot. He just looked so, so good up there in his suit and tie. By the time she did get to him, she too, was crying. This in turn had Sophie crying. Which of course made Hardison cry. Nate simply said he gave Parker to Eliot when the preacher asked, then sat down shaking his head at them all. But when no one was looking, or so he thought, he wiped the tears from his eyes too.

It was a beautiful thing to see two of his team so happy and in love. He only needed to worry about Hardison now. He knew Elliot Parker would take care of each other as well as the baby. And with the four of them living so close together with two babies they're definitely wouldn't be any problems for them that they couldn't tackle.

After getting back home from Vegas, Elliott and Parker settled in for the night. Not really feeling much different being a married couple now than they had the night before when they weren't but they were happier,if they could be.

Tomorrow would start another day. Now that the wedding part was out of the way, now to the baby part. The first job was to find a home with a big backyard enough for a garden and a swingset or Playhouse, or a jungle gym or all the above. No telling what Parker would want for the baby to play on but with all the things that she liked to play on or should I say jump off of. They would have to have a serious talk about that though, he wasn't going to have his child jumping off of roofs while it was still a baby.

Now Hardison was tasked with searching for the perfect property for them and for Sophie and Nate. Next to each other. Cost didn't matter of course. The property being for sale or not didn't matter.

He finally found the perfect place. And it was up for sale. It was one person selling 40 acres of property with two homes and two out buildings. Yes it sounded perfect. So off they went to see if it really was perfect.

Hardison hadn't gone with them to check it out. He knew it was perfect. He'd already checked it out before even mentioning it to them. Some bad experiences from prior tasks taught him that.

When they got back home it was with keys in hand. They had bought it right there and then. The owners were already out so that wasn't an issue.

Eliot and Nate would first go in and make any changes needed or arrange any they couldn't handle. By the end of the first month all they had left to do was paint and stain. Colors picked out, they got that done in no time. Hardison had even come by to help. Or rather, make a mess as he was the first to start the paint war. Good thing they had tarps down. But by the end of it all, the walls and ceilings were painted beautifully, and the boys were too. Sophie and Parker couldn't say a word when they came home, not anything, they were laughing so hard.

It was good to hear every one so happy. All the bad thoughts from their pasts gone. Only the future to look forward to.

It wasn't much longer before everyone was moved in and their nurseries were set up and ready for the little ones. Eliot and Parker were having a boy. Nate and Sophie were having a girl. At first the doctor said it's a boy but then on the next visit said nope a girl. Nate was relieved it wasn't a boy. Not that he wouldn't love to have a son, but a little girl for Sophie to dress up and have fun with would be lovely to watch. While Eliot was a little stressed over having a boy. He'd never had to deal with a baby before and he'd heard so many times that boys were a handful and Parker with her background may or may not have any idea about raising a little boy. His one saving grace was the fact that there would be a lot of help if they needed it, right next door.

As time drew near to their delivery dates they all got those last minute doubts. Can we do this? What if this or that happens? Nate managed to talk them all into a I got this state of mind each time it happened. But the one time he didn't have time to do that was when Sophie's water broke. She was already in panic mode , and then this. It just threw her over the edge. Full blown anxiety attack. Hospital bag in hand they ran to the hospital with Eliot driving and Parker and Nate calming Sophie down. Which really worked on Parkers part. Which surprised Nate. Maybe she would be better at this than he thought.

When they arrived at the hospital Eliot got out of the car, then Parker got out so Sophie could exit on the hospital side of the car. But before Sophie could exit the car another labor pain hit her. The er staff that had come out to the car grabbed Parker and took her into the hospital. All the while, them fighting her and her fighting them trying to explain that she wasn't the pregnant lady. Which of course didn't work because she was very pregnant. Eliot finally came to her rescue and explained that while she was pregnant she wasn't in labor. Their neighbor was, and she was walking in now. But by this time Parker was saying "I'm having this baby at home. Those grabby people aren't touching me and dragging me around." Eliot just laughed, but he knew she meant it. He was going to have to work on her with that.

After Sophie was checked in and put into her room/labor room/birthing room they both went into see how she was doing. Eliot wanted Parker to be with her as long as they would let her. He felt it would help when it was her turn to deliver their baby. The nurse said that the father plus one other could stay for the delivery, but anyone else would have to leave. Until then all four of them, by now Hardison had arrived, could stay with her.

As her pains got closer together, which happened rather quickly I might add, she would groan just a little louder with each one. Eliot was on his last nerve. He didn't think he could take much more, and this was Sophie. What would he be like when it was Parkers turn? They'd have to check him in too. But he made it to the almost end. He and Hardison had to go into the waiting room until after she delivered.

Parker was so excited to watch what Sophie was going through. Not so much the pain part, but the birthing part. She knew she'd be doing the same thing in a few weeks and knew that seeing what needed to be done was going to help her immensely. That was until the part where that big baby came out of that little hole. That almost sent her into full on panic and mumbling and nonstop "that can't be done, not possible, the math doesn't work" and on and on. But she pulled it together just in time to see their little baby boy. Not a girl after all. Oops gonna have to change the color of the nursery. She was getting ready to mention this to Sophie when she saw the afterbirth. Thinking I really didn't need to see that did I! She gave Sophie a big squeeze of a hug and then Nate. She was going to go get the boys and tell them the news. But the doctor said "nope, not just yet dearie. We've got a problem here." Not the best choice of words but it got everyone's attention real fast. Looking at her with eyes filled with concern, she finally corrected herself. "not really a problem, unless you call two babies a problem. Must be the reason I confused the it's a boy but a girl I guess. It was one right behind the other every time we checked them out. Whoops here she comes now." Nate was ready to pass out, Parker sat him down. Sophie was ready to kill the person that got the closet to her first. She yelled to Nate "you come near me with that thing again and I'll cut the bloody thing off! You bloody bastard." But Parker was in full on mother mode. Nate was now sitting by Sophie, yet not too close, whom Parker had talked down from her murderous rage. "Just think Sophie you only had to do this once to get two babies. I'll have to do it twice." "I hope" was said softly under her breath. Then off to tend to baby boy Ford while momma delivered baby girl Ford. Better known as Rebecca Elise Ford. She was out and screaming. Probably pissed that her brother had made the grand entrance first and she was supposed to. Parker then went to Sophie and wiped her face off and sort of fixed her hair. Then said "I better get the guys, their gonna be worried if it's much longer before someone gets them." Then she looked at the doc and said "No more coming out right?" After getting an affirmative nod, off she went.

The guys had been waiting patiently at first, but when the time dragged on they became concerned. So many things could go wrong during delivery. Hardison was hacking into the hospital records to see if he could find anything that way. With no luck so far. That's when Parker came out. Ever the trouble maker she had that evil smile on her face but for just a millisecond. When she got to them they stood and she sat. Head in hand she said "I wanted to come get you after the baby boy was born. Tell you the doc was wrong about it being a girl. But she told me no, there was a problem, and made me stay. Nate almost passed out. I had to help him sit down. But after a little while everything was ok and the doc was right about the baby being a girl."

With puzzled looks on their faces they both started asking her "what happened? What are you talking about girl, boy, wrong right. You're not making much sense." With that same smile on her face she simply said "Come with me guys and you'll see for yourselves". By the time they got to Sophie's room baby girl Ford had been cleaned up and handed to Sophie. The room was tidied too. No signs of two babies at all, as baby boy Ford had been taken to the nursery to be brought back after mom delivered and arrangements could be made for twins, that they weren't expecting.

The guys saw Sophie as she cooed over her daughter. The thing Parker had told them made no sense to them seeing this picture. Sophie called them over to see her lovely Rebecca Elise. Then said "I'd like to call our son Nathan Samuel Ford." She waited for a response from Nate, but Eliot spoke up first. "Let me get this straight. You have a daughter, that you're calling your son, and you're going to name her Nathan Samuel. That doesn't make any sense! I thought you were going to call her Rebecca Elise? Why are you saying she's your son? What is going on here am I in the twilight zone. Parker came out talking about boys not being boys, and girls being girls but not being boys and and I don't even know what's going on anymore! Will somebody please explain this to us." Hardison jumped in at this point and said "yeah man we're losing it here. Don't none of the stuff make sense. Do you have a daughter or do you have a son or do you have a son your calling your daughter or a daughter and this is mixed up, none of it, none of it, none of it makes sense. So please help me and Eliot understand this."

By now Parker was laughing hysterically. Nate had been watching her the entire time the boys were confused. He had a good idea of what she had told them. Yes, he knew she had messed everything up just to play with them. His dilemma was should he play along with her or just end it and tell them what had happened. For Sophie sake he decided to end it. "Gentlemen let's not get excited here. Let me clarify things. Now when Sophie first delivered, she delivered a boy, not a girl. But then when Parker went to get you two to tell you that baby boy Ford had been born, the doctor said no wait a minute, you can't go yet, there's a problem. Yes the doctor used the wrong word. Because of course there wasn't a problem, there just was another baby. So she delivered baby girl Ford, then Parker went to get you. She evidently thought it would be funny to make you confused. And she did a pretty good job of it too. You have to admit it, she did. Baby boy Ford will be back in a minute. Or should I say Nathan II will be back shortly." With this statement, Sophie smiled at him and mouthed thank you. Eliot and Hardison would open and then close their mouths each time they started to say anything. Nate heartily laughed at them. Then said "How do you think I felt when I found out." Then Parker said, while still laughing "You almost passed out! I had to sit you in a chair,"

Eliot pointed at Parker and said "you? You took care of Nate?" Sophie said "She took care of all of us. She helped Nate when he almost passed out. She talked me out of killing him the next time I got close to him. She even cleaned my face and fixed my hair before you came in. She was most definitely in the mothering mode. Before long she will probably start the nesting mode."

Eliot just hugged her and said "That my girl! She can take care of all of us if she needed to. I think I'll keep her." Then kissed her.

Right then Nathan II was wheeled into the room in his little baby bed. The nurse handed him to Sophie. She now held both of their children. Beaming with love and pride, Nate bent down and kissed the top of her head and then did the same to both of his children. Hardison snapped a shot of that. Then he took a few more posed ones of the whole family.

When they got home from the hospital, all Parker wanted to do was sleep. She'd put in a hard day taking care of everyone was what she told Eliot. But he wasn't having it. "You can sleep all you want but you need to eat first. Remember you are having a baby too, you know." She looked at him with sleepy eyes and nodded yes. Then asked "we're not gonna have twins are we? I don't mind having two babies, I just don't want them at one time. So if we have twins, put one of them back for later." With that silly smile on her face, Eliot couldn't help but laugh. It had been a good day. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, had a few laughs, and got a really nice surprise. By the time he had dinner done Parker was fast asleep on the couch. He hated to wake her, but she really did need to eat she hadn't eaten all day. So wake her it was. Her response was "no m leepin lev m alon. Tire ba day". Eliot chuckled at her sleep talk but insisted she wake enough to eat. "Remember all those times you poked me when I was hurt to see how bad it was? How you kept waking me up to make sure I didn't have a concussion? Well this is payback. Now come on and eat. Then I promise I'll tuck you into a nice and warm bed." With that promise Parker stumbled over to the table, sat down and ate everything on her plate. She really was hungry after all. Then off to bed she went. Eliot kept his promise. He'd put an

electric blanket on the bed so it was nice and warm when Parker climbed in.

After she was asleep again he left. He and Hardison had planned on getting everything that Sophie would need for two babies. Plus clothes for a little Nate as everything she had was for a girl. It would have been an award winning show if some one had filmed it. Two men, who knew very little if anything about babies, running around a baby store. Trying to figure out just what would they need. Finally for the sake of preserving her mind the store clerk who had been trying to help them said "Please Sir's, you two just sit in these rockers. I will get what you need and bring it all here for you to decide on. Okay?" Dismayed at their total lack of baby knowledge, they agreed and sat down and started rocking. After what appeared to be only 5 minutes she was back with everything they needed. She'd picked out the matching crib, and cradle, got all the accessories and incidentals they would need for a second baby, and clothes and PJ's for little Nate. They paid for it all and put it in the van. Back to Nate's next to put it all together or away depending on what it was. By the time they were done both of them were exhausted and ready for bed themselves. Hardison said "Man I didn't know that babies was such hard work. I took care of the little guys at Nana's when I was there but i don't remember it being this hard."

They went back to Eliot's to rest and eat since they'd been to busy before and were now starved. Hardison crashed on the couch while Eliot cooked up some food for them. When he finished he brought two plates into the living room and handed Hardison his. Taking his own he dropped hungry and tired into the reclining chair. Parker usually used this chair but he was tired and she wasn't around so he claimed it for himself this time.

After they were full and rested, Eliot got to thinking, just where was Parker. She should have been home from the hospital by now. Unless there was a complication with Sophie or the babies. So reaching for his phone, he realized he'd left it at Nate's.

Now getting anxious, he asked Hardison "Did Parker call you since I didn't have my phone?" Then Hardison picking up his phone, looked and said " Nope no missed calls here" and then said let's go get your phone and see what up.

Eliot grabbed his phone, looked at the screen and said "Shit! I'm a dead man! and took off for the car, leaving Hardison wondering what was going on. Eliot came back in, grabbed Hardison by the sleeve and pulled him towards the car and grabbed the keys from his hand, saying "I'll drive."

Finally seated in the car Hardison asked "what's up? Why are you a dead man?" To which he replied "Parker called and said her labor started and now I'm not there. I promised her I'd be there the whole time. Shit I'm a dead man" They made it to the hospital in record time. Almost as if Parker had driven. Yet Hardison's face implied she did.

Running up to the nearest nurse station Eliot asked "Where's my wife at? She's having a baby." She looked at him and waited. He almost grabbed her by the collar and shook her before he calmed himself and said "Where is she!" The nurse simply said "Sir, I'll need her name to get that information"

"Parker Spencer. That's her name! Now please where is she?"

Once they were told what room and what floor, they were off and running. Eliot reached the door and ran in just as another contraction hit Parker.

When she saw him, she smiled, then scowled, then screamed, then put her hands out for him to grab. Having not been in the delivery room with Sophie, he didn't know the danger that might be. He ran to her apologizing for not getting there sooner. Saying "He'd left his phone and didn't realize it at first." Then he asked, "Why didn't you call Hardison when you didn't reach me?" She simply responded,"Why would I call him? It's not his baby."

Before much longer, Hardison was laying on the floor passed out with nurses trying to rouse him. Eliot was beaming with pride and love at Parker as she was holding their son.

Nate and Sophie came in shortly after they were informed of the delivery.

The family was together again and now it was increased by three members. Everyone was happy, chatting about babies and what not. Then Sophie looked at Hardison and Eliot and said "you both do know that you will be godfathers to my children." So looking and pointing at Hardison she said "Don't think that you're left out since you don't have a baby of your own! These three babies are yours too. We are still a family, and I for one want you in their life." They all nodded agreement to her statement.

Then Eliot put his arm around his shoulder, looked him in the eye and said " you're my brother from another mother, so now you're an uncle!" Hardison's eyes welled up with that, but he held the tears back. He looked at all these people he loved and was very happy to still be in their life, now that they had all retired from Leverage International. He hadn't. But it was still nice to be included. Then he thought, now I might reconsider that not retired thing. Being back with these four, now seven, people again was really nice. He realized how much he missed them. The new crew was nice, but not family like they were.

Then he sniffed and waving his hand in front of his nose said "Did he poop already?" To which Eliot replied "That's my boy!" Then Parker handed him the baby and said "Then you can change your boy!"

Eliot just said "whaaa". They all laughed.


End file.
